Fighting Blind
by AnonymousBooklover55
Summary: Matt Murdock becomes the vigilante Daredevil months after being abandoned by Stick. When the Justice League hears of a masked vigilante in Hell's Kitchen, they send Batman in to investigate. Batman surprises everyone by deciding to become a mentor to Daredevil and brings him along with his other apprentice Robin to the Hall of Justice on the fateful Fourth of July where Young Just
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thank you to whoever is reading this. This is my first story so please bear with me. This is a plot bunny that popped into my head one day that wouldn't leave me alone. I apologize in advance if anyone is OOC. I am making Daredevil completely AU, with only Matt's backstory being the same. I will follow the Young Justice storyline as mush as possible with adding in another character. I have made some changes to Hell's Kitchen by making it a city instead of a neighborhood, and I have exaggerated the criminal elements to make everything fit my idea better. Please leave a review with your honest opinion about my writing. Updates will be sporadic as I don't know when I will be able to write and update. Thank you for reading this I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own either Young Justice or Daredevil.**

Chapter 1

September 2009:

Matt was in a state of shock and sadness. Three years ago Stick had taken him in, taken him from the orphanage and trained him. Stick had taught Matt how to control his newly enhanced senses and how to fight. Stick was bling, just like Matt, and had decided to make sure that Matt would never be helpless due to his blindness. Matt had been so grateful that he kept the ice cream wrappers from the first time he met Stick and had made them into a bracelet, the same bracelet that had gotten him sent back to Saint Agnes Orphanage in hell's Kitchen New York.

Matt had just found out that it was not kindness that caused Stick to take him in, but the money that Matt's father left him, Matt's father was the late Battlin' Jack Murdock the boxer who had been murdered because he did not throw his last fight because he wanted to make his son proud. And Matt was proud of his dad, and had been the entire time.

Not only was Stick's betrayal on his mind, but the fact that his best friend, the only person who didn't treat him like glass, Richard 'Dick' Grayson had been moved to an orphanage in the nearby city of Gotham and had been adopted shortly after moving there.

Now Matt was alone, and was unable to tell anyone about his abilities, how he was able to hear the voices of everyone and everyone in Hell's Kitchen, and even into nearby Gotham and Bludhaven, he could smell everything in that range as well. He couldn't tell the nuns that he could taste every chemical in the food that they gave him and the others in the orphanage, he couldn't even tell them that the cheap clothing and sheets that they gave him felt like sandpaper in his skin. He definitely couldn't tell them that he although he couldn't see, he could still 'read' the ink on paper, or that he didn't need his cane to know where everything was, or even that he knew how to fight and defend himself because Stick wanted to make him into the perfect little soldier for his mysterious war.

The only person Matt told all of this to was Father Lantom. Father Lantom was the priest at a small Catholic Church, he had baptised Matt and had helped the Murdock family after Matt's mom walked out on them because she hadn't wanted a kid. Father Lantom had helped both Matt and Jack adjust to Matt's blindness when he was nine, Father Lantom had even been the priest who said Mass at Jack Murdock's small funeral. He was the only person Matt felt he could tell anything to who would not tell a single soul. It was Father Lantom now who helped Matt recover from being abandoned by Stick because MAtt gave him the ice cream wrapper bracelet. It was Father Lantom who Matt would trust in two months to tell that Matt was going to become a vigilante to help saved the condemned city of Hell's Kitchen.

Hell's Kitchen was among the three most crime ridden, corrupt cities in the world along with Gotham and Bludhaven. All three cities were in the same area of New York, and anyone who wasn't desperate or insane knew that these cities were best to be avoided. It was Gotham that everyone saw as being the worst, Gotham was overrun with insane costumed villains who attacked the city constantly, the only good things in Gotham were that millionaire Bruce Wayne contributed to humanitarian actions to help clean up the city, and that the masked hero Batman and his protege Robin fought the villains and other criminals to help protect the city. Bludhaven was similarly riddled with costumed villains, but they were not as insane as the Gotham variety. Batman and Robin also ventured into Bludhaven to fight these villains whenever they could.

It was Hell's Kitchen that some thought was worse though. Although there were no costumed villains, all the gangs, mafia families, and other crime lords who were kicked out of Gotham and Bludhaven moved into Hell's Kitchen. For years, the police force was underpaid, understaffed, and corrupt to the point that whenever they did something to try to help, it did very little overall. The crime lords fought with each other about who could control most of the city, rival gangs fought on the streets, and many people especially teens found that joining gangs was the best way to survive in the city and have safer places to live. The mafia families bribed, cheated, and murdered their ways to the top and used the gangs to try to drive their rivals out. The only people who were safe were the people who worked/lived at either the church, or the orphanage because they were too pitiful to bother with.

November 2009:

Matt was not at all shocked to see how far his city had degraded on the time he was gone. He also understood that Batman and Robin, while very impressive, couldn't deal with three cities and Justice League missions, and while Hell's Kitchen was as dangerous as both Bludhaven and Gotham, it didn't have any masked or powered villains. Matt knew that he had to help his city, since he had returned two months ago he couldn't get the sounds of the city destroying itself out of his head. He knew he could do something, he just had to figure out what.

It was when he was walking back to the orphanage after talking with Father Lantom one night that Matt heard a mugging going on in the alley he was walking by, he had to fight down the urge to run into the alley to stop it, but he had to keep up the facade that he was a helpless blind 14 year old. He then began to think about how lucky Gothamites were, sure they dealt with more than their fair share of crime, but they had a vigilante/heroes looking out for them who stepped in when they could.

Matt wondered what it would be like if he were a vigilante who did what no one else in the Kitchen could do, and he realized that he actually could help. Sure it would be dangerous, after training with Stick and living in Hell's Kitchen all of his life he knew better than to delude himself into thinking of hero/vigilante work as an amazing, safe experience, but he didn't care. Matt knew that there was a high possibility of him dying trying to protect his city from itself, but it would be worth it if he could save even one life from dying due to gang violence, if he could stop even one rape, or save one of the few honest businesses from being burnt down because the mafia didn't like it.

Matt had the ability to help, so he felt like he was the only one who could help. He decided that he would talk to Father Lantom tomorrow and ask for his help. He knew that the kind priest would not be happy with his decision, but Matt hoped that he would help him despite his doubts. Matt knew he would need help, he knew he would be injured and he needed someone he trusted to patch him back up so that he could continue to help more and more people.

Matt was right about Father Lantom being wary of his decision to don a mask and become a vigilante, but agreed rather quickly to help Matt so that he would not be killed. Two days about going over a plan with Father Lantom, Matt set out wearing a black shirt and cargo pants, black gloves, combat boots, a black mask, and a leg holster and belt for his billy clubs which would serve as his weapons when hand-to-hand combat was insufficient. Matt used his training in parkour to get around the city and quickly followed the sound of a mugging going on in a nearby alley. Matt had decided to start small with stopping muggings before he got really ambitious and went after larger crimes.

Matt's career as a vigilante started strong and with each crime he stopped he slowly gained more confidence. People knew better than to say anything in newspapers, because they wouldn't be published as the kingpin who controlled the newspapers that came in and out of the city didn't want word to spread. People were too scared to risk even slipping in a hint of his activities in passing in any article, and if they sent out word in any other way, they ran the risk of being murdered in their beads, or waking up to find their families dead. So news spread via word of mouth, and by whispers in the night.

Whenever Matt went anywhere, he would hear whispers of, "Did you hear, the masked Daredevil did…," or " _ was saved from a mugging by the man in a black mask, people are beginning to call him Daredevil," and so on. As word continued to spread, the criminals, gang members, and mafia began to put up a bigger fight, they were willing to kill to get rid of the pesky Daredevil who stopped their plans. They never succeeded.

It was so dangerous for word to spread that it took two months for news of named Daredevil to make it out of the city. The Justice League began to investigate these claims and wanted to know who this new possible hero was. And who better to send out to investigate than the world's greatest detective, Batman.

 **I hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Please refer to chapter 1 for my disclaimer. I will not continue to add it to every chapter.**

Chapter 2

February 2010:

The founding members of the Justice League were having a meeting in their HQ, to discuss the newest vigilante. Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Flash, Martian Manhunter, and Aquaman had all founded the Justice League to protect the Earth from an extraterrestrial threat. Although Batman was the formally elected leader of the League and everyone else was considered equal, the founders meetings were where all big decisions were made that did not directly affect the League as a whole.

Superman had asked Batman to call the founders for a meeting after hearing quiet rumours of a vigilante named Daredevil who was looking after Hell's Kitchen. He was nervous of the new vigilante because of all the secrecy people had when they were discussing him, it was also concerning that no one had even gone to the news or publicised the presence of a vigilante who protected the people.

Superman stood when everyone was gathered, "Thank you all for coming. It has recently come to my attention that Hell's Kitchen now has a vigilante looking out for it." he paused and heard everyone,except Batman that is, make sighs of relief. Hell's Kitchen had been a point of contention and concern as no member of the Justice League could justify working there because there were no actual villains, only mafia families, gangs, and crime lords, there weren't any drugs though. Drug lords still prefered to stay in Gotham.

"I know what a relief that is, but the only reason I heard anything was because I heard a reporter who had come back to Metropolis from visiting a cousin who loved there comment that there was a new vigilante. There wasn't any mention in any form of news about it, not even on social media. She seemed worried by just mentioning it. This is concerning, why is everyone so scared to talk about a vigilante in a place that so desperately needs the help?"

He looked around the room, hoping that someone could shed some light on the topic.

Batman stood up and pulled up some images on the computer screens that were in front of everyone. "There is a reason why the presence of the new vigilante has not been publicised. As you all know, Hell's Kitchen is controlled by gangs, the mafia, and even crime lords. The various news programs are under their control. If you were the Kingpin of the area, a gang leader, or mafia head, you would not want word getting out about a vigilante in the area. It is likely that the people are too terrified of these crime lords to spread the word. If they did, they would put themselves and their families at risk."

Wonder Woman spoke up, "Batman, do you know anything about this vigilante? Anything at all?"

"Not yet, I know that he is called Daredevil, and that he covers the upper half of his face. No one has been able to get a good look at him. All I know is that he just started recently, he pops up wherever someone needs help, helps them, then disappears after telling them to call the police to pick up the criminal. Not like the police will do anything to help, they are so corrupt that even the clean cops can't do anything. I will investigate this Daredevil effective immediately. If there is nothing else that you think we should discuss, I will be going. I left Robin patrolling in Gotham and it's been awhile since there was a breakout attempt from Arkham."

When no one said anything, Batman turned and left.

He saw the importance of these founder meetings, but they could be tedious. He had heard of Daredevil, and it was annoying him that he couldn't find any information from his usual contacts in Hell's Kitchen as they were all being blackmailed into keeping quiet. He needed to know who it was that was helping his neighbor city. Batman hated not knowing things. On a brighter side, he could finally tell his adopted son that he had been able to confirm Matt Murdock's return to Saint Agnes Orphanage. He had been keeping an eye out for any mention of the boy so he could finally meet the boy who helped his ward recover from the death of his parents. Dick would be so excited to meet his old friend again even though it had been three years since they had last seen each other.

When Batman returned to Gotham, he went into the cave to continue to search for information about Daredevil. When he couldn't find anything, he took of the cowl and Bruce Wayne emerged from the Batcave. When Robin returned from patrol, he quickly changed and sat down with Bruce for dinner. "Dick, I need to go into Hell's Kitchen tomorrow to look into the new vigilante, Daredevil. I will also look into Matt Murdock, as he has returned to the orphanage. Would you like to join me?" " I would love to Bruce, but Wally and I had been planning to spent the weekend in Central, and I can't just change our plans all of a sudden, not to mention that I have a unit test to study for for my US History class." "Ok then, I forgot that you had plans for the weekend, it completely slipped my mind between preparing for the inevitable breakout from Arkham that is taking longer than normal which is a point of concern, along with investigating Daredevil." "Don't worry about it Bruce. You have had a lot on your mind. If you see Matt, could you invite him here, I really want to reconnect with him. He was my first friend outside of the circus after all." Bruce just nodded and finished eating before preparing for a weekend visit to Hell's Kitchen to hopefully find out who Daredevil is.

When he finally arrived in Hell's Kitchen, he decided to disguise himself so that he would not be recognized as Bruce Wayne, and ask around to try to glean information about Daredevil. He heard that "He always arrives just before anything really bad happens" "No one ever sees his face, he wears a black mask over his face that completely covers his eyes" and even "he saved my life, I was nearly killed by a member of the gang/mafia who was mad about my being late on my protection fees because my business was destroyed in another turf war."

He had known that things were bad, he just never knew how bad. It seemed that Daredevil was really looking out for the people as best as he could for being just one man. Random crimes were decreasing in amount, but the rate of organized, well planned crimes were beginning to increase. That was to be expected, it had been the same in Gotham and Bludhaven when he had begun as well. The criminals were beginning to account for vigilante actions and were beginning to plan accordingly.

As it was getting late, Bruce decided to return to his hotel and prepare to scout out Daredevil for the night. He would not approach, merely observe to see if there was anything defining that he could keep an eye out for in terms of figuring out his identity.

When Batman went into Hell's Kitchen, he could tell that Daredevil had a good handle on keeping things in line. He saw Daredevil stop a few muggings, and even put down a gang turf fight temporarily, he got the impression that the gang battles would have ended for the night regardless as both sides had vital members in jail for the night, and everyone knew that they would be let out in the morning so that the police could have a guarantee of no attacks to their friends or family for a week. Something that many were grateful for as they tended to be caught in the crossfire fairly often.

He observed that Daredevil was not affected to any sudden changes in lighting and moved effortlessly in areas with absolutely no light, and was not disoriented at all when lights were suddenly turned on, ruling out night vision lenses in the mask. Daredevil seemed to be a teenage boy, which caused some alarm as no teenager should be acting as a vigilante, especially one with no backup. He seemed to be fit, and had been well taught in combat. he seemed to pick up on even the faintest of sounds that even Batman with all of his equipment could not pick up. he also noted that while the masked vigilante seemed to prefer parkour and hand-to-hand combat, he was equipped with billy clubs for when the weaponry was needed. He was beginning to think that Daredevil was a meta, but he had no other signs of having powers. Batman noted that Daredevil seemed to be fully aware of his presence, but had deemed him as a threat, but not an active one.

When Batman returned to his hotel, he had a lot of information to mull over, but decided it would be prudent to get some sleep as he had a meeting with his ward's old friend in the morning. When Bruce Wayne arrived at the orphanage he was impressed to see that it was fairly clean and had no signs of any truly unhappy people, given that the residents were orphans. He called over a passing nun, "Excuse me, I was wondering if I could speak to a Matthew Murdock, he and my ward were friends when RIchard stayed here after his parents died." The nun looked flustered, but most people wouldn't have seen that as she schooled her expression into a mask of passiveness.

"Of course, he just got back from school. He is very intelligent, even though he was blinded all those years ago, he was still able to skip a few grades. He is currently a junior at the local high school despite being only 14. We are all so proud of him. We think he pushes himself so hard in school because his father wanted him to be a successful student."

Bruce just nodded, that fit with what Dick told him. He was still impressed though, being a junior in high school at 14 was an impressive feat for anyone, especially if the student in question was a blind orphan who most likely didn't have the support system to push him farther in school.

The nun led him to a room that was confirmed as Matt's when she knocked on the door, and called out, "Matthew, there is a man here who wants to talk to you. He says that he is here because he is the one who adopted your old friend Richard, do you want to talk to him?"

Bruce heard the soft voice say that he would be happy to meet the man who adopted the Romani circus boy that he had befriended as a child.

When Bruce entered the room, he saw that it was small and clean, so clean that there seemed to be no traces of dust, the room was devoid of personal touches which was to be expected. Matt probably didn't have much to begin with. Bruce decided to introduce himself, "Hello, my name is Bruce, Bruce Wayne. I adopted Richard Grayson about three years ago. He wouldn't stop talking about his blind friend who helped him come to terms with the death of his parents. I can't thank you enough for that."

"Really Mr. Wayne, it was no problem. He helped me as well. It was nice to meet someone who wasn't phased by my being blind, it was refreshing. It's nice to know that he was adopted by someone who is truly happy to know that he had support when he needed it. Would it be possible for me to meet up with him at some point."

"Of course, he would have come with me, but I decided to come here at a spur of the moment and forgot to take into account that he already had plans for the weekend. I can arrange for you to spend the weekend at my house next week if that is ok with you." Bruce couldn't shake the feeling that he had met Matt before, but that couldn't be possible. He would have remembered something like that. There was also the fact that Matt seemed to recognise him as well.

"I would love to come over next week. I can't wait to see Dick again. he became like a brother to me."

As Matt walked across the room to type a reminder on his brailler, bruce noticed that Matt had the same way of walking that Daredevil had. Was it possible? Could Matt be Daredevil? They had the same walk, and being blind would explain the fact that he wasn't affected by changes in lighting. There was also the fact that he had been taken away by a strange blind man three years ago, and had returned about a month before Daredevil appeared. He would confirm his suspicions tonight. "Ok then, I'll drop by next week to take you to my place for the weekend. Dick will be so happy to see you again. Goodbye." "Goodbye Mr. Wayne."

That night, Batman went out into Hell's Kitchen for the second night in a row and waited on a rooftop for Daredevil's inevitable appearance. It was no surprise that Daredevil quickly parkoured over and sat down to talk to him.

"You know, I never would have thought that Batman was a billionaire, I suppose Dick is Robin"

"You are correct, I never would have thought that Daredevil was a 14 year old blind boy. Out of curiosity, how did you recognise me? We never even spoke last night."

"That was easy, After losing my sight, my other senses were greatly enhanced, I suspect that the chemicals that took my sight contributed to the extreme enhancement. As for how I recognized you, I can hear your heartbeat, everyone has a unique heartbeat, I could also recognise your unique scent. I guess you want to talk me out of being a vigilante on my own here. Just to let you know, nothing will convince me to abandon my city."

" I wasn't going to tell you to stop. When you come over next week, let me train you. I know that you are already trained, but let me help you polish your skills. Take this comm, and call me or Robin when you get into a tough spot. These criminals will eventually learn your tricks and you could always use some backup. My invite doesn't just extend to next weekend. You already know our identities, so come over whenever. Even in the middle of the night. There will always be a place for you at my home. As far as the League is going to be concerned, I have taken you in as an unofficial protege. You will not ever be seen on the news as an official member of the news. You can consider yourself as an unofficial ally. The League will be keeping an eye on you of you ever need help. See you next week kid."

With that, Batman left. When the league asked about Daredevil, he merely smirked and said "Don't worry. He is no threat to us. Consider him my second, unofficial protege." That was all he said. That was all he ever needed to say.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed/liked/followed me. It was a real confidence boost. I hope you liked this chapter. Please let me know what you thought in a review. Feel free to PM me if you have any questions. Thanks again. I just want to say that I don't know if I will be able to keep up these rapid updates. I add chapters as soon as I am done writing them, and with school it is hard to keep them coming so fast. Please bear with me if it takes a while to update.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. This is a longer chapter, I expect the chapters to begin to get longer, as I am now writing what is happening in the show. If any events that I describe confuse you, I encourage you to watch the corresponding episode of the show and PM me if you are still confused. This chapter covers the events of episode 1 and 2 of Season 1 of Young Justice. Please leave a review letting me know what you think. Criticism is welcome, and I will use it to help improve my writing. I apologize if anyone seems OOC. Please enjoy.**

Chapter 3

March 2010:

It had been two weeks since Batman had cornered Daredevil on the roofs of Hell's Kitchen with a proposition to help him learn new skills and have the benefit of backup if he got in over his head. He had been over to the Wayne Manor on that first weekend after meeting up with Brice, and enjoyed reconnecting with his old friend. It was refreshing for both Matt and Dick to have someone to talk to that they were friends with both in the mask and in civvies, it was an added benefit that they both understood what the other was dealing with on a deeper level, as they both dealt with the same threats and lived in the same area.

It was now, two weeks after the meeting that Daredevil was finally taking Batman up on his offer. He had heard horror stories from Robin about the hellish training that Batman would put him through, and Robin had not exaggerated. The training was no walk in the park, but no complaint spilled from Daredevil's lips as he was beaten by Batman over and over again so that he would learn not to make the same mistake twice.

Daredevil had also been able to learn field medicine from the infamous Agent A who was Batman's personal caretaker and doctor. Daredevil had always been able to do basic first aid, even after he lost his sight. In his training with Stick, Matt always had to patch himself up. He wanted to learn as much as he could so that his lack of sight would not prevent him from giving basic medical care to anyone who needed it. Agent A taught him even more than he had hoped. Daredevil was now capable of giving quality stitches to people, tending to broken or fractured bones, and other important first aid that could be done on the field. If he had the proper equipment, he could remove a bullet or shrapnel, but it was difficult of he wasn't able to concentrate due to lots of noise or other stimuli.

After three months of training, Daredevil's equipment was given upgrades to benefit his personal style of combat. He was given a utility belt, that was given to anyone who had completed any form of Bat training, however it was not full of tricks or long range weapons. The black belt was full of medical supplies, back up comms, lock picks, noise cancelling ear pieces to help him concentrate (even though they didn't block out much noise to Matt's sensitive ears), an emergency flare, and a set of escrima sticks as backup if his primary Billy Clubs were lost or taken. His main tool, a Billy Club, was upgraded so that it could function as a multi-purpose cane with different modes, such as two short sticks or a larger staff.

His training with Batman had refined his already considerable martial arts training, and Robin helped Daredevil work on his acrobatic abilities. Over all, Bat training allowed Daredevil to finish the training that he had begun under Stick's tutelage that had been stopped abruptly. Daredevil had agreed to become Batman's second protégé with the stipulation that he would not be included in any official Justice League report, and was kept out of public knowledge. He didn't want his city to face any other threats because of the Justice League's many enemies.

He would however be welcomed to the Hall of Justice in July to celebrate his status as a protégé of the League, disregarding that it was unofficial. Batman felt that Daredevil was deserving of the honor, and barely managed to push down the twinge of guilt that he felt at not trusting either of his boys to the truth of the Justice League's official headquarters. He knew that they were skilled enough, but he wasn't sure if the world was ready for children to become privy to the secrets of the Justice League, regardless of how skilled or prepared they were.

July 4, 2010:

Gotham was under attack by Mister Freeze, and it was causing them to be late to the Hall. Robin was thrilled that he was finally being allowed to visit the Justice League Headquarters, and it was highly annoying that he had to deal with this nonsense. It probably would have taken up less time if he and Batman had extra help from Daredevil, but the Boy Wonder's friend was already at the Hall of Justice so that he could escape the eyes of the media. Robin could respect that, but he wished he could talk to his friend to help calm himself down before they arrived. Given that Daredevil was not here to help Robin calm his mind, and Batman was being his usual silent self, Robin had to rely on meditation to help focus his mind. He couldn't wait.

Hiding in the shadows at the door of the Hall of Justice, Daredevil could hear everyone else arrive, there was Batman and Robin (obviously, otherwise he would still be in Hell's Kitchen making sure that the day's celebrations didn't get out of hand), there were Green Arrow and Speedy, along with Aquaman and Aqualad. He did laugh at the irony of the speedsters from Central arriving late, given that they were the fastest people alive. He had to stifle a snicker at the people forgetting Kid Flash's name and mixing up the speedster and Speedy, that never happened to him but that was because everyone knew better than to talk about him in places where the mafia could hear, that would end badly. He also heard Robin messing with the English language _again_ he knew that that was something that came from English not being Robin's first language. When the other heroes arrived at the door, he slipped next to Batman so that the reporters would be unable to see him. He could sense the other protégés' confusion, and resolved to explain it when they were somewhere private.

He heard the others sounds of awe at the sight of the Hall, and from what he could sense it was very impressive. He remained silent until they arrived in a more secure location, and merely nodded at Martian Manhunter's soft greeting. He heard Speedy blow up at the present League members, but didn't say anything until to archer turned and pointed at him saying "And you! You were working solo. Don't look at me like that, I heard the rumors. Why are you letting them belittle all the work you did?" Daredevil calmly looked at Speedy in reply and said, "I trust them. They have never given me reason not to. You are understandably upset. I am also, but acting in anger will only make you do something you regret. I don't know you or Green Arrow at all, other than what I have heard, but he clearly respected you enough to give you the information that was withheld from the rest of us. Don't do anything to stupid until you have calmed down enough to think clearly. I won't get in your way if you do end up going solo, but remember it is always a good idea to have backup in case you get in over your head." Daredevil knew that Speedy heard him, but he also knew that his advice would be ignored for the time being. The archer had to learn to be his own person and learn from his mistakes.

Daredevil tried to console the others when they grew angry at their mentors not trusting them to join them in aiding Zatara, but he knew that they were feeling betrayed. This wasn't something he could help them with. This was a wound that only they could fix with their mentors in their own way, in their own time. He knew that the others were feeling betrayed and hurt, but he also knew that they cared about their mentors enough to not walk out like Speedy had. He didn't say anything when they asked why they didn't leave with Speedy though. Before they left to Cadmus, Aqualad looked at Daredevil and asked, "Something that Speedy said before puzzled me, what did he mean when he said he heard the rumors? Why did you not join us out front? Why do you hide in shadows even here?" "I also want to know." Kid Flash said suspiciously.

Daredevil sighed, he had known that this would happen eventually, he had just hoped that it would have been with Batman there offering silent support. Robin was still there, but the Boy Wonder was still planning how they would get to project Cadmus, and contemplating on what they might find. "As we don't have time for a long answer, I'll keep this brief. Hell's Kitchen, that's my city, is a hotbed for gangs, mafia families, and other such illegal activity. Anyone who was driven out of Gotham due to either Batman or his rogue gallery made their home in my city. It's bad for business for the criminals in Hell's Kitchen to let out word that a teenage vigilante is patrolling the city and generally stopping their plans temporarily. They could kill people who leak word of my existence. That's why I try to stay out of the media. No more questions now. You can trust me, that's all you need to know. Now, are we going to Cadmus or not, because if you think that I'm about to let my best friend and two people who have little experience working alone go without any backup, then you are craze. Consider me a part of your team now."

With his part said, he began to mentally prepare himself. he didn't know what he was thinking, joining their 'team' he didn't know how to work with others, it was something that he knew bothered Batman. Daredevil was just so used to working alone that he often forgot that he could call in backup. He hoped that helping these three was worth it and that he could help keep them safe. He knew that they had more experience, and Aqualad and Kid Flash was older than him, but he couldn't squash the fear that he had of them getting hurt. He had to help, however he could. He was glad that Robin was there and that the younger boy knew of Daredevil's blindness and could discretely help him without giving his weakness away to the others.

Daredevil ran with Aqualad and Robin, and had to restrain himself from going ahead to help the people trapped inside. He understood why Aqualad was annoyed at Kid Flash's impulsiveness, but he understood why the speedster felt the need to run ahead. When Aqualad began to mention the need for a plan, Daredevil knew that he was surprised at Robin's abrupt exit, "Don't worry. He knows what he is doing. At the moment there are people who need help, we should help them first and then we can make a plan. We can't let people get hurt because we were standing around making a plan that could go wrong at any moment. I understand the need for a plan, but remember that Robin is used to working with Batman, they have been working together for so long that he is finding it hard to adjust to not working with him and working with people who don't know their normal procedures." With that, Daredevil pulled Aqualad into the main building so that they could do what they could to help.

When they noticed the inconsistencies of a mysterious figure in a high speed elevator that didn't belong in a two story building. Daredevil focused, and noticed that there were several living things in hidden floors below the main buildings, he could tell that many were not human, and that there was someone who seemed to be in a forced sleep, very strange. Given that the others would be suspicious of him sensing things that the others couldn't, he decided to remain quiet. He didn't know them, and didn't know how they would react. He knew that if it were just him and Robin that he would have no problems explaining what he sensed, but he was wary of strangers, no matter if they were all on the same side.

Daredevil remained silent for their exploration of the underground rooms, and remained silent when they were nearly trampled by strange gorilla like creatures that had the strange non-humans that he sensed earlier riding on them as they posed no immediate threat, and were minding their own business. It was hard for him to keep control of his senses down here, something was interfering with his mind, he couldn't tell if it was the chemicals he was smelling, the noise from all of the altered creatures, a combination, or something else. The noise from where Cadmus was creating its own energy was enough that he slipped in the earpiece that would help filter excess noise, only Robin noticed and after giving Daredevil a concerned look, began to subtly encourage the others to leave quickly so that his friend wasn't in any pain due to the noise level.

When Robin discovered the genomorphs, Daredevil had to stifle a groan. Not only were they still in the room with the genomorphs that produced electricity, he now knew what was preventing him from sensing things past a few hundred feet away from where they were, the build up of his senses caused the stimuli from where they were to be so enhanced that even if Daredevil were able to focus he would still be overwhelmed despite every precaution. When Guardian arrived, he could barely remain standing due to all of the noise being created around him, he knew that if a fight broke out he wouldn't be able to do much. His superb balance and combat skills were heavily reliant on him being able to hear and otherwise sense what was around him, and with the noise he could hardly hear what was being said around him, the noise was that intense. When the fight broke out he could hardly help, and he was grateful when Robin pulled him up to the beams on the ceiling with his grappling hook. "Robin, the telepaths are making it so that everything that I can sense is so intense here that I can't focus at all. I can't hear anything that is over one hundred feet from this room in any direction. I won't be able to do anything in this fight. Sorry." "Don't worry about it 'Devil, I know that just being here with your senses being normal for you would make it difficult. Stay put and try to focus as best as you can. I'll try to end this quickly."

When Robin began to attempt to hack his way out, Daredevil made his way over as cautiously as he could, but the ringing in his ears made it hard to do much. He had to rely on his other three senses to guide him safely to the others. He could only hope that Robin's computer skills were enough to get them out of this mess. Making their way down deeper into Cadmus allowed Daredevil time to, hopefully regain control over his senses, but it wasn't working. The telepaths combined with the overload from the last fight was making it nearly impossible to focus on anything other that Aqualad's worry about them getting in over their heads. It made Daredevil want to bang his head on a wall, he came to serve as backup, but he had been incapacitated immediately and only served as a hindrance.

Sublevel 52 of Cadmus seemed to be living, and Daredevil could hear the beating of what sounded like a large heart, he could also faintly sense the strange sleeping presence that had confused him earlier, but with how messed up his senses were, Daredevil tried to tune out anything that was not immediately important. He hadn't felt this much sensory overload since before Stick took him in and taught him control.

When he began to warn them about the approaching genomorph presence, he couldn't seem to make his voice work properly. He hated how the senses that he trained to be as helpful to himself as possible were now betraying him. The explosions from the bombs the genomorph were throwing at them only made things worse. He barely made it into the room with project Kr in time before the door closed.

He couldn't believe it, project Kr was a clone of Superman, something seemed off about the information and what he was sensing, but he chalked that up to his senses throwing him off. He was horrified that Superboy was likely being made into a slave, but there was nothing that he could do at the moment. What was even more concerning was that no one could contact the League, and Daredevil tried using both bis regular emergency signal and the one for moments like this where regular communications were being jammed. Nothing worked. He could tell that something was wrong when they set Superboy free, he just couldn't tell what. He hated how useless he was. He had trained with Stick to make sure that his senses wouldn't cause him to suffer like this, and now all of that training seemed to be for nothing.

His suspicions were confirmed when Aqualad was attacked. Daredevil reached for his Billy Club and separated it into two pieces similar to escrima sticks. Even with his hearing messed up, his other three senses could help him fight Superboy, he just would not be as effective as he normally was. When Robin released the smoke bomb with an apology, Daredevil knew that it was aimed at him as well. He could now barely stand, and his two remaining senses would not be of much help in a fight. It was almost a relief when Superboy knocked him out, and before he lost consciousness, he could faintly sense the clone going after Robin.

July 5, 2010

When Daredevil regained consciousness he was restrained in an upright position, and he was relieved that his senses were back to normal. He could make out the presence of Superboy looking at him. He was positioned to the right of Robin, and he could sense Kid Flash's rapid heartbeat to Robin's immediate left, and Aqualad's steady heartbeat to the left of Kid Flash. He couldn't remember how he got into the cell, and assumed that it had happened after he passed out, he couldn't figure out an escape route either as he had no meta abilities, and had no equipment that could free him. He could hear Aqualad trying to convince Superboy to help them, but he didn't think that the atlantean would be able to do much as the was likely still able to be telepathically controlled by the genomes. Daredevil knew that Robin had the equipment to free himself, and could hear the sound of a tool working to free the Boy Wonder.

After Wally mentioned showing Superboy the moon, Daredevil spoke up for the first time since he spoke to Robin during their fight with Guardian, "Superboy, apart from what we could show you, we could introduce you to a number of new tastes and sounds. We can introduce you to music, exotic foods, and so much more. Please just help us." He didn't know what all that would do to convince Superboy, but he hoped it would be enough. Only Robin understood that Daredevil focused on sounds and tastes because they were what he experienced, he wouldn't be able to show Superboy things to see with his eyes, but things to experience with his other senses.

They seemed to be winning Superboy over, until Dr. Desmond Guardian, and some genomes arrived and convinced Superboy to leave. Daredevil felt some hope leave him, and cold resignation set in as Superboy left under telepathic orders and was unable to help them escape from the cloning process that was soon to begin.

When the taser needles were injected into him, Daredevil had to bite his tongue to keep himself from screaming. This was worse for him than the others because his enhanced senses multiplied the pain immensely as he could feel every shock move through his body, and when a normal person would have recovered, the pain lingered until every last trace of the electricity left his body. He could feel the blood being pulled from his body, but the electricity coursing through his veins was so overpowering he could hardly bring himself to think about anything other than the pain. Daredevil could hear Aqualad talking, and he knew that Superboy was the intended recipient and could also hear the message, he only hoped that the clone would arrive soon to free him from this pain. He refused to cry out, screaming or otherwise showing pain was something that he forced himself not to do. It was an emotional scar from his training that would never fade.

When Superboy arrived and stopped the flow of electricity, Daredevil's pain was far from over as he could still feel the electricity flowing through his body. He would be able to push past it, but it would make any injury he would sustain in the next hour or so extremely dangerous as they would take twice as long to heal because of how hard he would be pushing his body. Robin was aware of this information, but it was likely far from his mind as there were more pressing matters at hand.

Robin was indeed focused on other matters like freeing himself, but he did worry about his friend. He knew that Daredevil would not allow himself to show the pain that he was undoubtedly feeling. He knew that Daredevil could feel the electricity much more keenly than anyone here, and was possibly still disoriented after being exposed to extreme stimuli and being knocked unconscious by Superboy earlier. He hadn't thought about the effect the stink pellet would have had on Daredevil's sensitive nose, especially when he was unable to filter the stimuli. He still remembered watching his friend writhe in pain due to the sensory overload all those years ago at Saint Agnes. When he saw Daredevil go down after fighting Superboy, he knew that he had injured his leg in the fall. He wouldn't know how severe the injury was until they were free, but he hoped it wasn't severe.

By the time Robin freed himself, Daredevil was able to move like normal and was aware of an immense pain in his right knee, he had dislocated it, and had a hairline fracture lower on his leg from the fall he took after being attacked by Superboy, the electricity would make it more difficult, but he could push through the pain and still be able to escape with the others. The scientists hadn't taken away any of their equipment, so he would still be able to fight. If he could put his Billy Club into its staff form, he would be able to use it as something to lean on until his leg could be looked at. None of the medical equipment that he had would be able to help. He would just have to work through the pain because they didn't have time to wrap up his leg, that would just make the injuries worse in the end, but it would be worth it if they were able to escape.

While Robin freed Kid Flash, Superboy freed Aqualad, Superboy then looked at Robin, "Should I get this other guy. His leg looks like it could use some medical attention?" "Shoot, I forgot his leg was injured. Yeah, could you please free him and help support his weight, he shouldn't put much weight on his leg. I would say that we use the supplies in his belt to wrap it up, but we don't have time." Superboy just nodded in response. he felt guilty about injuring the boy's leg, but he didn't know what was going on then. This boy in the black mask was unfamiliar to him, that was a surprise because the genomes had given him at least the ability to recognize current heroes and vigilantes, but he had never seen this one before. Aqualad seemed to sense his question and answered it before it could be asked. "That is Daredevil, people have taken great pains to keep the knowledge of his existence confined to the city of Hell's Kitchen. I don't know much about him or his abilities, but I know that he is trustworthy." Superboy grunted, from what he could tell, this Daredevil had senses that surpassed even his Kryptonian ones. That must have made everything more difficult. He was grateful to the boy for treating him like a person, and was intrigued as to why he offered tastes and sounds while the others focused on offering sights. It was a puzzle that would have to wait. He freed Daredevil and slung one of the boy's arms around his shoulder so that he could help support his weight until they were able to get out.

Daredevil was grateful to Superboy for helping him limp along. He was angry at himself for not being of any help for this mission, but knew that it was not his fault. As Daredevil couldn't support his own weight on his leg, Superboy carried him out. He felt his ears ringing from the explosion that Robin caused to blow up the samples, but tried to meditate to speed up his healing it didn't work because it was too loud and he had to focus on guiding the others out. He nearly groaned when they were surrounded, all of the interference made it hard to figure what was going on, and in his current condition he couldn't do much to help. He was really beginning to regret not having any long range weapons.

" Hey, Robin, can you spare some batarangs. I need the range and I don't usually keep any on me." "Sure, just don't waste them, I don't have an infinite amount of them, I'm giving you the ones that cause explosions, they're all I have left."

Superboy would have stayed to do a full frontal assault, but Daredevil couldn't afford any injuries that would delay their escape. He instead propped Daredevil up along the wall and joined the fight.

Daredevil used that time to put his Billy Club into staff form so he could lean on it to escape. He called out advice and warnings so that his teammates would not be caught off guard by a surprise attack. It was all that he could do to help. He threw the occasional batarang, but tried to spare them until they were desperately needed.

When the enemies were defeated, Superboy picked Daredevil up again and continued to carry him towards freedom. In the elevator shaft, he slung Daredevil over one shoulder so that he could also carry Aqualad, when Superboy discovered that he couldn't fly, he grew concerned, but Kid Flash reassured him enough that he could still help them escape. Daredevil was surprised when Superboy suddenly knew the way out, but trusted that his new companion knew what he was doing. When it was revealed that they would have to crawl through the air vents, Daredevil mentally groaned but assured the others that he could handle it. And he did handle it, but he could feel the fracture grow to be closer to a break which was alarming, but not unexpected.

After Robin hacked the motion sensors to allow for a quicker escape. Superboy began to carry Daredevil again so that they could move quickly up the stairs. Daredevil was mortified that he was literally being carried through most of the escape, but recognized its importance and remained silent. It was Daredevil who suggested destroying the stairs to stop the genomorphs from following, and he was ecstatic that it worked and was not taken as an order. He didn't feel comfortable ordering around people who were older than him, but he had to move past that discomfort of they wanted to escape. He would have to focus on forming a plan while the others fought to clear the path.

Daredevil was horrified to discover that they had been surrounded and knocked unconscious without him noticing anything unusual. He began to hate telepaths and that they could so easily distort the senses he so relied on in order to live and act like a person with all of their senses.

When Desmond took the Blockbuster formula, it disoriented Daredevil because he could not initially recognize him, his heartbeat and scent changes so drastically that it was only the fact that he stayed on the same place that allowed him to recognize the new thing as having been Dr. Desmond. After it took down Guardian, Superboy but Daredevil down and went to attack Desmond. After Superboy and Desmond went through the ceiling, leaving a hole that led to the first floor, Robin grabbed Kid Flash and grappled them up, while Aqualad took Daredevil and jumped through the hole.

When Superboy flew at the group after having been thrown by Desmond, Daredevil couldn't dodge in time and was launched back by Superboy's momentum, and felt a rib break from the impact. He wasn't as affected as most would be because he knew that the rob posed no danger to puncturing any organs, and he had enough experience in broken ribs that this didn't even affect him.

HE quickly pulled himself to his feet and moved to the doors at they were the best place for him to avoid any other injury. He noticed how the column broke and quickly began to form a plan. When he finally came up with an idea, he noticed that Robin had the same idea, they put the plan into motion as soon as Robin finished briefing the others. While that was going on, Daredevil threw all but one of his exploding batarangs at Desmond, wincing at each explosion, but focused on distracting their enemy so that they could defeat him and escape.

As the others helped trick Desmond into destroying the columns, Daredevil threw the last of his batarangs at the column that Robin was also working on destroying, their combined firepower managed to bring the column down right when they needed it to. The sound of the explosion disoriented Daredevil so much that he barely managed to get into Superboy's range in time for him to guard the people who rescued him from being crushed.

After getting out of the rubble, Daredevil took stock of his injuries: as he had feared, the fracture had turned into a complete break, and his knee would be swollen for a few days, even if meditation managed to speed it up, he had various cuts on his arms and legs, electrical burns, he had surprisingly not broken his rib, only bruised it, and his hearing control was shot, that would take a few hours of serious meditation to sort out. Robin didn't seem to be badly injured, he had various cuts and bruises, electrical burns, and bruised ribs. Aqualad seemed to be in the same shape as Robin, while Kid Flash's injuries were already beginning to heal due to his metabolism. Superboy seemed to be tired, but had no physical injuries.

Daredevil was both relieved and nervous to hear the Justice League approaching. he was relieved that they were finally here and were capable of dealing with the aftermath, but he was nervous because they had taken on this mission after being told to stay in the Hall, he didn't know how they would react to Superboy or their new team, but he would let those things happen. He was worn out, and all Daredevil wanted to do was head to either the Batcave or the church to get his injuries taken care of and get off of his leg. He was currently leaning on his staff while Batman and the other members of the League who were still present after they told them about what had happened and had revealed that Superboy was Superman's clone. Superman hadn't taken it well, but all Daredevil cared about was getting the medical help his leg needed and making sure that Superboy had somewhere to stay. When Batman and the other mentors began to berate their protégés for behaving the way they did, Daredevil stood straighter, and stood by Aqualad when he said that they would continue to do missions like this again and again regardless of what the League thought, When the mentors realized their protégés determination, they agreed to discuss it and make arrangements.

It was decided that Superboy would stay with Kid Flash until permanent arrangements could be made. It was only after everyone else but Batman and Robin left that Daredevil allowed himself to collapse. "Shoot, I forgot that you were injured, how is your leg, and I know that you still haven't fully recovered from being electrocuted earlier. Why didn't you say anything?" "Robin, I'm fine, well not fine exactly, but I'm ok. My knee is dislocated, my tibia had been fractured, but it's become a complete break, I have some electrical burns, a few cuts and bruises, and a bruised rib. But I'm fine, I'll need a few hours of quiet when we get to the Cave to restore my equilibrium." Batman and Robin just looked at him concerned, but said nothing.

"You do realize that you are not off the hook, why didn't you contact the league. I expected more from you." "Batman, do you really think so little of us, as soon as we realized that something was off we tried to contact you, 'Devil tried both of his communicators with no success. By the way, we need to make sure that he has more ranged weapons if even as backup. That leg injury of his made it difficult for him to do much, I know that it was killing him to know that we were all in danger and he couldn't do anything to help us." Batman just nodded, Daredevil was already asleep, his body was worn out and the strain of having his senses repeatedly overloaded took a lot out of him. He knew that he couldn't really do anything to punish him, but maybe he could let that priest who knew who they were, Father Lantom, know what had happened and ask for his advice. As much as he hated to have to ask others for help, Batman knew that Father Lantom was always the person to go to for advice.

Batman already had an idea for how the protégés could work on missions without putting themselves in too much danger, he also knew the perfect place for them to be based, he just had to convince the rest of the League, or he could make the decision on his own as the leader of the League. He knew that he would not let Robin reveal his identity, and he didn't think it would be a good idea for Daredevil to either until he got used to the idea of having a team to work with, hang out with, and trust. The trust part would take a while due to whatever it is that he went through when he was trained for the first time, but it would come eventually.

July 8, 2010:

Batman was briefing the new team in Mount Justice which was still being rebuilt into the new team's base of operations. The teen heroes were all in civvies, and Matt was wearing his red glasses, but he didn't have his cane, they had no need to know he was blind. Dick was also wearing glasses, but that was merely to hide his identity. "This cave is the original secret sanctuary of the Justice League. We're calling it into service again. Since you five are determined to stay together and fight the good fight, you'll do it on League terms. Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be your supervisor. Black Canary is in charge of training, and I will deploy you on missions. Real missions, but covert." "The League will still handle the obvious stuff, there's a reason why we have these big targets on our chests." "But Cadmus proves that the villains are getting smarter, and Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly." " The six of you will be that team."

When Batman, Flash, and Aquaman were finished talking, Robin showed his excitement and confusion, "Wait, six?" In walked Martian Manhunter and a teenage Martian girl with long auburn hair. She was introduced as M'gann, Martian Manhunter's niece. She would be joining them on missions, and would in Mount Justice along with Superboy. Kid Flash introduced himself and the others, but did so in a flirting manner telling her that it was ok if she forgot the names of the others. They convinced Superboy to introduce himself to Miss Martian, and the two hit it off immediately. Daredevil was looking forward to getting to know the others, even if he was still hesitant to work with people who were practically strangers, and had vastly different ways of communicating. It was a valid concern, but one that could wait. For now, Daredevil just wanted to enjoy the fact that he would be able to do good and help people outside of Hell's Kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

July 18, 2010:

Matt had heard about what Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad had tried to do yesterday. He had not gone because he didn't know Speedy all that well, or at all really, all he knew was that Robin had come to see the ex-protege as an older brother of sorts. He knew that it was eating at Dick that he couldn't convince his friend to join them; in Matt's opinion, it wasn't that much of a loss. He did understand that Dick wanted his friend with them, and that they did need a long-distance fighter, Robin was capable of long-distance fighting but he was more of a close-range fighter, but why should they have someone who would blow up at the smallest things. If push came to shove, give Daredevil a bow and they would be fine.

Of course, Matt never said any of this as he went to Mount Justice with Dick and Kid Flash, in civvies. Matt was wearing his red glasses and had his cane, but it was tucked in a pocket. he wasn't ready to let them in yet, he knew that they were good people, he just couldn't trust them with his secrets just yet, he knew that Dick was wearing dark glasses to conceal his identity, but that was on Batman's orders. It had been thirteen days since Daredevil had freed Superboy from Cadmus with Aqualad, Kid Flash and Robin, and he had mostly recovered. The only thing that had not fully recovered despite meditating every night, was his right leg. He had dislocated his knee and had not been able to relocate it in a timely manner, even though he had been carried by Superboy during most of their escape, he had still been standing of in for who knows how long in a Cadmus pod, and had needed to crawl through air vents, run, fight, and stand around to give a report on what all had happened. The remaining injury was nothing serious, it had been mostly healed, Matt just had a limp, one that was so minute that the only way you would notice it was if you were looking for it. His tibia had mostly healed due to expert care from Alfred, aka Agent A, and his own meditative healing, something that was what Batman and Matt believed to be a slight healing factor that sped up his body's rate of healing a little that was a side effect of the chemicals that gave Matt his enhanced senses and stole his sight. With all of those benefits, it was no surprise that he healed faster than normal, it also helped that it was actually only a minor break and as long as it was wrapped tightly, he was clear to move around like normal as long as he didn't strain it too much. Batman had cleared Daredevil for active duty so long as he didn't go against any extremely dangerous opponents.

It was a relief to go to the cave, even though he didn't know anyone else all that well. It was just nice to get out of St Agnes' and out of Hell's Kitchen. Matt didn't plan on getting too close to the other members of their team, he didn't work well with others, but he would still be as helpful as possible so that no one would get hurt on his watch, so to speak.

As soon as they entered The Cave, Robin and Kid Flash began asking Aqualad if Red Tornado had arrived yet. Matt smiled briefly to himself, it was nice to hear Robin acting like the kid he was. Matt knew that Red Tornado was getting close, he could hear the tornado that had their 'den mother' in it. As they headed to the exit to greet Red Tornado, he gave a small frown when Miss Martian began to fly. He could still keep track of her location due to her heartbeat, but it was extremely disorienting to hear a heartbeat that showed movement without hearing any footsteps.

When Red Tornado told the team that he had no missions for them, Matt was disappointed, but not surprised. He knew that there was no way that Batman would trust someone else to assign them missions, he was to paranoid. Matt was a bit unhappy to hear that he was expected to merely socialise with the team. If Batman hadn't specifically requested that Matt take some time off from patrolling Hell's Kitchen and put in effort to get close to the team, he would have left as soon as he heard that there were no missions. There was always something that he could be doing to protect his city, and if it had been one of the relatively rare days when the Kitchen was mostly quiet, he would have been putting in extra time to train or study. He was going to be a senior when school started back up in the fall, and Bruce had pulled some strings to allow him to take college classes online so that he could become a lawyer sooner. Hell's Kitchen needed an honest lawyer, and going into law had always been Matt's dream.

As Matt silently fumed about being forced to stay at The Cave on Batman's orders, he heard Wally complaining to Dick about being told to keep busy. He also heard Miss Martian saying that she could not read Red Tornado's mind, due to him being a machine and, therefore, inorganic. The thought of a teenage mind reader bothered Matt more than he cared to admit, the very thought of a relative stranger reading Matt's mind and knowing his secrets terrified him. Matt ignored Kid Flash's attempt at flirting with the naive Miss Martian, and silently accepted the offer of a tour, of he was going to be forced to spend time at the cave, he had to learn the lay of the land. Matt silently listened as Miss Martian gave them a tour, and soaked in the history of The Cave, all while reluctantly stretching out his senses to get a better lay of the land. When he heard that the Cave's location had been compromised in the past, Matt found that he couldn't let his guard down, despite the wisdom of putting it back into use. The risk of it being rediscovered was a thought that would always be at the back of his mind when he was there.

Dick seemed to notice Matt's unease, but he couldn't do much to help his friend relax. As Dick and Kid Flash reassured Miss Martian's concerns, Matt attempted to relax, but even though the plan of hiding in plain sight seemed good, there was still some risk. The smell of smoke had slowly been filling his nose as Miss Martian's cookies burned, but he didn't say anything. When Miss Martian flew off to take the doomed cookies out of the oven, Matt tensed a bit more. He knew that it would always be disorienting to associate the beat of a moving heart in a place where there were no other sounds of movement. Matt grimaced slightly when he heard Kid Flash eating the burned cookies. Matt made a silent note to be wary when eating something that Miss Martian cooked if he didn't know exactly what was in it.

When Aqualad and Kid Flash revealed their identities as being Kaldur and Wally, Matt knew that he would remain silent, and let them draw their own assumptions as to the reasoning behind his silence. Waly took care of that for both Matt and Wally by scathingly blaming Batman for forcing them to remain silent. Matt resented that they thought Batman controlled him, but he saw the benefit to that assumption. When Miss Martian gave her name as M'gann or Megan, her 'Earth name', Matt could hear Superboy's heartbeat rising, telling him that the clone was becoming angry. Suddenly, Superboy yelled at M'gann to stay out of his head before storming off. Matt suddenly heard M'gann's voice in his head, explaining her confusion. Matt's head began to ache as he tried to accept a voice in his mind that didn't belong there. He immediately began to understand Superboy's anger at the invasion of his privacy. Matt decided to ask Batman later if he knew how to guard his thoughts from a telepath. He gave an unnoticeable sigh of relief as Kaldur and Wally explained to the martian why her actions were unacceptable on Earth. As she stammered an apology, Matt left with Superboy.

As the others followed M'gann when she thought of something to do, Superboy rebuffed her attempts at apologising, and Matt waved her on as he wanted to talk to Superboy before following. "Superboy, remember that M'gann is new to Earth, and doesn't know what is acceptable behavior here yet," seeing that this only seemed to make his companion grow angry again, Matt continued, "I don't like what she did any more than you do, but when I have a chance, I'll ask Batman if he knows how to at least partially defend your mind from telepaths, if I learn anything I'll tell you. For now, let's just join the others." Superboy gave no sign of understanding, but his pulse calmed down, and Matt counted that as a success.

When M'gann showed them her Bioship, Matt could hear signs of something floating in the air in front of them. When M'gann 'woke it up', Matt barely resisted the urge to jump as the object's shape suddenly changed into what he assumed was her ship. Matt followed everyone on board, and once again resisted the urge to jump, as the ship moved and changed its shape to accommodate them, and to strap them in. He pretended to look out the windows to see what he assumed was Happy Harbor. He gave a slight smile as Wally once again flirted with M'gann without her fully comprehend what was happening. Matt sat in front of M'gann, and heard Dick and Kaldur giving advice to M'gann and Superboy on how to remedy the tension between the two. He muffled a snicker as Wally reminded Dick and M'gann that Superboy had super-hearing. When M'gann began to show off her shape shifting, Matt fought a headache as he tried to reconcile sensing two versions of the same person. Since M'gann couldn't shift into a male form easily, it made it easier for Matt to tell the difference between the two forms, despite it adding to his headache. Despite that, Matt hoped that shape shifting like that would be a rare occurrence, and that it would rarely happen in the field. It would be embarrassing if he wasn't able to recognized the martian after she shifted her appearance. When Matt heard Superboy comment that he hoped that M'gann's clothes were the only things to respond to her mental commands, he couldn't help but privately agree.

As Wally, M'gann, and Robin talked about the possibility of both M'gann and Wally being able to do a form of density shifting, Matt made sure that he showed no sign of how much that would freak him out, and give away his abilities. He was fairly sure that he would be able to hear M'gann's heartbeat as she density shifted, but Wally he wasn't sure about, with the speedster's heartbeat already being greatly enhanced, Matt didn't know if he would be able to make out the older teen's heartbeat at those speeds. "Here's something I can do, camouflage mode," M'gann said, Matt couldn't tell a difference, but he assumed that the bioship was now invisible to people who could actually see.

When Red Tornado called in with an emergency at the Happy Harbour Power Plant, Matt couldn't help but feel happy that he would finally be able to do something other than socialize and pretend to be a normal teen. One thing that worried Matt was that he didn't have his cane or his primary set of billy clubs, they had been left behind as he hadn't planned on any combat when there was no mission planned, luckily he still had his black utility belt, and could fight well enough with the escrima sticks, even though he prefered to use his billy clubs. Matt had to fight back a groan of annoyance as Dick mentioned that he thought that Red Tornado was merely giving them something to keep busy, as an android, Red Tornado wouldn't make up something that could be a threat just to keep a group of teenagers happy. As he was thinking that, Matt heard the sound of a tornado picking up. 'A tornado, why would there be a tornado here? There's no way that it could be naturally occurring, I would have heard it much sooner if it was. As it is, the sound of the churning wind will make it more difficult to stay focused in a fight.' As the bioship spun around and around in the tornado, Matt had to fight to not show just how jarring it was to him. When Matt lost his sight in the accident, not only were his 4 remaining senses enhanced, but his sense of balance was also greatly enhanced, which made the spinning disorient him even more than it disoriented everyone else.

Matt was the last to exit the bioship, as he needed a few extra seconds to reorient himself well enough that he would be able to fight. With all the chaos and noise from the tornado and the panicking civilians, Matt didn't put enough effort into monitoring his teammates, and he failed to notice Robin's disappearance at first. When he did hear Robin again, all Matt could hear was his friend being thrown around in the Power Plant by what seemed to be a robot or an android of some sort, he couldn't tell. "Follow me, Robin is probably inside fighting whoever is behind this," Matt called, giving what he thought was a reasonable excuse to get the others inside, as skilled as Robin was, he couldn't fight a heavy hitter head on for long without backup. When Daredevil and the rest of the team arrived, Robin had already been knocked down by the android who revealed himself to be Mr. Twister. When Daredevil heard Superboy go flying, he knew that he wouldn't be of much help during this fight, as he wasn't equipped to go up against such a massive robot who could generate tornados like Red Tornado could, human opponents he could generally handle, along with many smaller robots, a large, strong android, not so much. He still had to help out as much as he could, though, so he joined Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Miss Martian in charging Mr. Twister.

Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Miss Martian were knocked out of the fight by the winds generated out of the palms of the android's hands. Robin fought smarter by throwing explosives, but that didn't do anything but annoy their enemy. Matt was losing hope that they could win this battle, their heavy hitters were unable to get close, he was no way equipped to fight this enemy, and they were running out of options. Matt pulled back behind Superboy, Miss Martian, and Aqualad who had luckily managed to recover enough to continue the fight. They all charged again, this time with individual strategies that clearly hadn't been thought out, and were all knocked back again. Daredevil couldn't think of any way to help out, he hated to stay out of a fight, but he knew that there was nothing he could do, and he hated that he was so helpless.

As Mr. Twister left the fallen teenage heroes, Daredevil followed him, hoping that he could at least lay a single hit on him, when he heard Kid Flash confront the villain. Finally, a chance. Daredevil took advantage of Kid Flash's distraction to attack, but he was hit hard in the side by the android's metal arm, throwing him hard to the ground on his bad leg, injuring the mostly healed limb, and guaranteeing that he wouldn't be walking without a limp for a while longer. As he lay dazed on the ground, Daredevil could only listen helplessly as Kid Flash was flung into the building by a mini-tornado.

Daredevil listened as Mr. Twister asked to face a real hero, and couldn't help but feel slightly insulted, even though he didn't fully see himself as a hero, Daredevil knew that he was just as capable as many of the heroes in the Justice League. As Aqualad told Miss Martian to read Mr. Twister's mind, daredevil tried to tell them that it wouldn't work, Mr. Twister wasn't human, by the wind had been knocked out of him when he had landed, and he couldn't catch his breath enough to tell them. "Hello Megan, Mr. Twister is just Red Tornado in disguise. He's inorganic, an android, and how many androids do you know that can generate tornadoes?" Miss Martian exclaimed, and Aqualad continued her train of thought by saying, "Red Tornado sent us here," "After saying we'd be tested soon enough. This is his test, something to keep us busy," Robin also chimed in. Kid Flash seemed to agree when he said, "Speedy called it, we're a joke." Daredevil felt his heart drop as he heard Aqualad and the others give in to their doubts and preconceived ideas of Red Tornado being the only android who could generate tornadoes. Daredevil could hear key differences in this android's internal workings compared to those of Red Tornado. The team was wrong, and he feared that it would cost them.

Before he could call them out on their mistake, it was already too late. Robin and Aqualad called out Mr, Twister on what they thought was a game, and they were attacked before Daredevil could stop them. In a massive, devastating, they were all thrown back. Daredevil was thrown to the ground and back several feet after finally regaining his footing from when he was previously thrown down. Only Superboy remained standing, and the clone angrily launched himself at the android, only to be thrown several feet back down to the ground, carving a large ditch into the ground where he landed and slid back towards where Daredevil and the rest of the team had landed. As Mr. Twister approached them, intending to launch another devastating attack, this time with electricity, Miss Martian recovered just enough to call the bioship between the villain and the fallen heroes.

When everyone recovered after Mr. Twister left declaring that he would show no mercy if he ever faced them again, the team turned on M'gann for seemingly tricking them into believing that it was Red Tornado who they were fighting, instead of an actual enemy. Daredevil knew that it had been just a rookie mistake, but it was one that could have gotten someone killed by mistake. All he could do was offer silent support before running off after Mr. Twister with the others. As he ran, heard Aqualad's comment about not thinking they really had a team, and couldn't help but agree.

Happy Harbour was being torn apart by twisters, and the sound of people screaming, combined with the sound of the destruction and the sound of the wind was enough to compel Daredevil to put in the ear plugs that helped him to filter out all of the noise. Only Robin noticed, and the acrobat gave a nearly unnoticeable wince. 'Sorry Daredevil'. Kid Flash and Superboy attempted to attack Mr. Twister, but their attacks didn't hit, all they did was tire themselves out. With Mr. Twister distracted by the failed attacks, Daredevil, Robin, and Aqualad were free to attack. Unfortunately, nothing that they did had any effect on their enemy. They seemed to have no hope of winning, when Miss Martian's voice entered into their minds. " _Listen to me, all of you,"_ Superboy's protests to the new way of communicating was loud, but expected as he had already made his opinion on the subject of telepathic communication abundantly clear. As Miss Martian begged them to trust her, Daredevil had a gut feeling that their battle was about to take a turn to their favor.

The plan was genius, and it worked out well. Miss Martian's disguise as Red Tornado was a success, and they were able to defeat Mr. Twister with ease. They were all able to use their unique abilities to their advantage, and they finally seemed to be working as a team. The joy they felt after winning fled swiftly as M'gann seemed to kill the human who had been inside of Mr. Twister, but Matt knew that all was well, and that the man was actually another android, so he didn't react at all. He stood there silently as Robin confronted M'gann about 'executing their captive'. He couldn't help but grin as M'gann revealed that their captive had actually been an android the entire time. Overall, their first impromptu mission had been a success, Matt just wished that there had been a way he could have contributed more. He wasn't fully on board with the idea of working on a team, but it didn't seem like it would be as terrible as he initially thought.

 **A/N: I'm so sorry that it took so long to get this out. This chapter is shorter than I had planned, but I decided that I owed it to you to get something out. I hope that this was worth the wait. I hope that it won't take me so long to update in the future, but I make no promises. People have been asking me when everyone will find out that Matt is blind, and I don't know. I have two ideas that I could use, and I don't care which one I use, so I'll leave it up to you. Should Matt's being blind be discovered by everyone at different times throughout the story, or should they just suspect but not know until the end of the first season when people's secrets are being revealed? Please leave me a review letting me know what you would prefer, whichever is voted for the most in either review or in Private messages will be implemented. I hope you enjoyed this. Sorry again for taking do long to update. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
